Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 November 2014
01:08 mr. ping 01:08 cereal 01:08 mr. ping 01:08 cereal 02:18 W8t 02:18 Hello there everyone. 03:33 Hai 03:35 http://prntscr.com/58i4a6 03:52 Bye. 09:40 What is up with me? 09:40 I keep making space-related plants 09:40 ohiya fud 09:47 kden 09:54 i made the 5825th page :o 09:54 kgratz 10:12 kk 10:18 Char's profile pic 10:18 Him and Issa kissin 10:24 umg (troll) 10:24 Good evening and happy Advanceshipping Day, everyone! 10:24 ohiya Rep 10:24 and also im hungry 10:25 happy birthday happy birthday whoop de doo i will be your pleasant opening your presents just for you 10:26 heh 10:26 happy birthday happy birthday whoop de doo i will be your pleasant opening your presents just for you 10:27 (zombieface) 10:27 LOL FAIL 10:27 problem? 10:27 happy birthday happy birthday whoop de doo i will be your pleasant opening your presents just for you 10:28 (troll) 10:36 anyone? 10:37 bye 10:48 Mkãŷ 10:48 pikmin 10:48 �� loominati confirmed 10:49 ur gecko is already loomynaughty 10:49 Ñœœœò 10:51 Pvz animated series 10:51 is 10:51 àßûm 10:52 ohiya 10:52 ‰๐°๐0oŵèłčòmē‘'§¥\–--•— 10:53 Ohai 10:55 I don't know how to tell everyone. 10:55 but you are not ep42 10:56 Proof needed. 10:58 He has loads of impostrs 10:58 how can we tell. 10:58 Imposters* 10:59 No proof enough. 11:00 Well the real ep42 has the smell of a skunk 11:00 and I can't smell that 11:00 and you should be trolling at this time 11:00 Check pvz3 11:01 check pvz3 11:01 check pvz3 11:01 I don't even like you so I'm not going to talk. 11:02 kk 11:02 your wish kk 11:02 Thread:155388 11:03 hi 11:03 Y'all alive in here? 11:03 Hello 11:03 only me 11:03 and msp 11:03 Wut numbskull 11:04 Try harder. 11:05 Which hole. 11:05 Even harder. 11:05 ENENENNEENENENRRRRRGGHHHHH 11:06 not working 11:06 I CANT FIT IT IN 11:06 YOUR HOLE IS SO SMALL 11:06 That made me lol. 11:07 in your dreams... 11:07 dream come true 11:08 chatded 11:09 Brb Breakfast tiem 11:09 K 11:12 Kback 11:40 i shouted at da carolers cuz they're too annoying 11:40 such rudeness :D 11:07 in your dreams... 11:07 dream come true 11:08 chatded 11:09 Brb Breakfast tiem 11:09 K 11:12 Kback 11:29 ... 11:30 hi? 11:40 i shouted at da carolers cuz they're too annoying 11:40 such rudeness :D 12:40 k 12:41 ohiy 12:41 a 12:44 heh 12:51 From the wikis you visit, I'll guess you're Finnish. 12:51 yes 12:51 im from finland 12:52 http://fi.minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Viestisein%C3%A4:SMG39 12:52 ohiya 12:52 where you finded that? 12:52 Message Wall:SMG39 12:52 ok 12:53 theres a wiki thing in ur infobox 12:53 yeah 12:53 My favorite wikis 12:53 User blog:Charmande red321/PvZ Maze Game 12:55 @SMG39 12:55 You've got to expand Pepper-pult. 12:55 yeah its my fanmade 12:55 shoot tomato :D this like kernel pult 12:55 hm 12:56 can u rename it to Pepper-pult? 12:56 I meant it's small. 12:56 The page* 12:57 ok' 12:58 how im cant edit the page name :O 12:58 Edit downarrow 12:58 *click* 12:59 oh sorry im edit a full page its not pepper pult its Pasta Pult 01:00 ohiya food 01:00 Pepper-pult: Throws tomatoes 01:00 Sorry, but you can't place foodies here. 01:00 Pepper-pult throws peppers 01:00 its tomato 01:00 pult 01:01 obviously 01:01 the name is pasta pult but its tomato :D 01:01 ThatYoshim8 01:01 pvz.wikia.com 01:01 Tomato-pult: i like ketchup [[]]=) 01:01 wth char 01:01 y u be a (troll) 01:01 This is not a ping obviously 01:02 ya 01:03 so much red 01:03 less yoshis 01:03 so there are 6 normal users here excluding me 01:03 huh 01:03 k it's 6 including me 01:03 half of it is 3 01:03 life is awesome 01:03 HALF LIFE 3 CONFIRMED 01:03 Lol. 01:04 fulldead666confirmed 01:19 01:20 how da hell do you go to world 32 in japanese smb2? 01:20 *searches YT for no reason* 01:21 DO NOT TRUST YOUTUBE 01:21 trust Google+ 01:22 bye 01:22 do not trust Google+ 01:22 trust dailymotion (troll) 01:22 lol 01:22 kbiya 01:23 ohiya 01:28 ohiya fud 01:30 someone here needs (brain) to survive 01:30 the zombie attack 01:31 i haz one brenz 01:38 kk 01:38 Woop 01:39 ohiya 01:39 what does Master Core do anyways 01:42 hmm 01:22 trust dailymotion (troll) 01:22 lol 01:22 kbiya 01:23 ohiya 01:28 ohiya fud 01:30 someone here needs (brain) to survive 01:30 the zombie attack 01:31 i haz one brenz 01:36 hooba dooba! 01:38 kk 01:38 Woop 01:39 ohiya 01:39 what does Master Core do anyways 01:42 hmm 01:43 morph between six different forms (Humanoid thingy, scorpion, a set of blades, a clone of the character the player is currently using, a fortress, and his source of power) 01:46 Master Giant (humanoid thingy): Make bombs that explode in a + form, Charge up and make shockwaves, Lift the ground into a set of lightning bolts, A weird slice 01:47 Master Beast (scorpion): Bite the player, make a shockwave to itself, raises the ground into a spike on the player, goes out of sight and then rapidly bites player, jump into one edge of the battlefield and make the battlefield wave 01:43 morph between six different forms (Humanoid thingy, scorpion, a set of blades, a clone of the character the player is currently using, a fortress, and his source of power) 01:46 Master Giant (humanoid thingy): Make bombs that explode in a + form, Charge up and make shockwaves, Lift the ground into a set of lightning bolts, A weird slice 01:47 Master Beast (scorpion): Bite the player, make a shockwave to itself, raises the ground into a spike on the player, goes out of sight and then rapidly bites player, jump into one edge of the battlefield and make the battlefield wave 01:49 Master Edges (A set of blades): Rapid slice, one huge slice, a single slice, all attack seperately, a set of spheres which hurt you upon contact 01:49 Clone of the character: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:49 kthx 01:49 Master Fortress: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:50 Master Core: does nothing, but if you don´t defeat it in a too long time, it OHKO´s you 01:50 but if you somehow survive the OHKO attack of it, it self-destructs 01:49 Master Edges (A set of blades): Rapid slice, one huge slice, a single slice, all attack seperately, a set of spheres which hurt you upon contact 01:49 Clone of the character: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:49 kthx 01:49 Master Fortress: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:50 Master Core: does nothing, but if you don´t defeat it in a too long time, it OHKO´s you 01:50 but if you somehow survive the OHKO attack of it, it self-destructs 01:57 heh 01:57 dangit how to put lives at enemies without showing healthbar 01:47 Master Beast (scorpion): Bite the player, make a shockwave to itself, raises the ground into a spike on the player, goes out of sight and then rapidly bites player, jump into one edge of the battlefield and make the battlefield wave 01:49 Master Edges (A set of blades): Rapid slice, one huge slice, a single slice, all attack seperately, a set of spheres which hurt you upon contact 01:49 Clone of the character: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:49 kthx 01:49 Master Fortress: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:50 Master Core: does nothing, but if you don´t defeat it in a too long time, it OHKO´s you 01:50 but if you somehow survive the OHKO attack of it, it self-destructs 01:57 heh 01:57 sdangit how to put lives at enemies without showing healthbar/s 02:04 kkk 02:10 so ya 01:49 Clone of the character: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:49 kthx 01:49 Master Fortress: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:50 Master Core: does nothing, but if you don´t defeat it in a too long time, it OHKO´s you 01:50 but if you somehow survive the OHKO attack of it, it self-destructs 01:57 heh 01:57 sdangit how to put lives at enemies without showing healthbar/s 02:04 kkk 02:10 so ya 02:18 heh 01:49 Clone of the character: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:49 kthx 01:49 Master Fortress: i think it´s self-explainatory 01:50 Master Core: does nothing, but if you don´t defeat it in a too long time, it OHKO´s you 01:50 but if you somehow survive the OHKO attack of it, it self-destructs 01:57 heh 01:57 sdangit how to put lives at enemies without showing healthbar/s 02:04 kkk 02:10 so ya 02:18 heh 03:50 Hello. 04:26 Hello. 04:26 Thread:185338 04:26 someone please notice this thread 04:42 Hello. 04:43 Ello 04:43 Threads won't be noticed 03:50 Hello. 04:26 Hello. 04:26 Thread:185338 04:26 someone please notice this thread 04:42 Hello. 04:43 Ello 04:43 Threads won't be noticed 05:10 Wb. 05:11 ho 03:50 Hello. 04:26 Hello. 04:26 Thread:185338 04:26 someone please notice this thread 04:42 Hello. 04:43 Ello 04:43 Threads won't be noticed 05:10 Wb. 05:11 ho 06:04 Hello. 06:04 Sir Fish 06:04 hallo 06:20 Hallo 06:20 Hotdog 06:04 Sir Fish 06:04 hallo 06:18 Hi 06:18 Hello. 06:19 Bored, so I chat. 06:20 Hallo 06:20 Hotdog 07:06 Hello. 07:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9qTyo5V7DM 07:06 sick skeelz 07:06 toes rumnccdcccc 07:07 didn't ping hypno cuz he never wakes up anyway 07:09 http://vocaroo.com/i/s14NAa6Q990z 07:09 thingy i am working on 07:09 dunno whether it sounds better if i distort the voice or not 07:09 in that link i posted the voice is distorted 07:10 fyi it's the magic of utau 07:11 is everyone pranking me by pretending you all have your volume muted 07:11 and that you didn't hear me ping you 07:11 k 07:11 i shall try again 07:11 toes 07:11 toes 07:11 toilet 07:11 toilet 07:11 sirbardock 07:11 sirbardock 07:11 rumnccdcccc 07:11 I'm here. 07:11 rumnccdcccc 07:11 k 07:12 oh cheezus face 07:12 ppl wake up 07:12 >:T 07:12 noep 07:12 lalelellelele 07:12 k ty you're awake 07:12 lalelellelele 07:12 http://vocaroo.com/i/s14NAa6Q990z 07:12 GUIZ IM MAKING A FNAF THING WITH UTAU 07:13 BUT I NEED 2 KNOW 07:13 DOES DE VOICE SOUND BETTER DISTORTED OR NOT DISTORTED 07:13 ON THAT LINK IT'S DISTORTED 07:13 distorted 07:13 K TY FOR YOUR OPINION 07:14 4 te ppl who live under spikerocks: 07:14 (yay i made a pvz pun i never do that) 07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE 07:15 ^ original fnaf song 07:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1bDujT-d28 07:15 ^ the piano instrumental i'm using 07:15 also if you actually care 07:15 which you probably don't 07:15 the utau i'm using is called le momo momone 07:15 minus th ele 07:15 *the le 07:17 also 07:17 fun fact 07:17 MOMO MOMONE SINGS THIS: 07:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4 07:18 have i blown your mind yet 07:18 hallo 07:18 hai 07:18 HAI I DOWNLOADED THE UTAU VOICEBANK THAT IS THE VOICE SOURCE OF NYAN CAT 07:18 HERE'S SOME PROOFY DOOF: 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EuPsXanYzY 07:18 UPLOAD DATE 4 FEB 2011 07:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4 07:19 UPLOAD DATE 5 APRIL 2011 07:19 so ya 07:20 so basically whenever you use that utau 07:20 you could see it as nyan cat singing 07:20 lewl 07:20 http://vocaroo.com/i/s14NAa6Q990z 07:20 using the utau here 07:20 so basically i made nyan cat ssing 07:20 hurhrruuhruhrrur 07:21 specifically a piano version of the fnaf song 07:21 also using that logic 07:21 nyan cat is singing all the songs that show up when you search momo momone on youtube 07:23 urgh why does everyone go afk when i post poo 07:23 toes 07:23 toes 07:23 toes 07:23 ping chain 07:23 past it on to grei @orb 07:25 bro 07:25 we are busy 07:25 well face 07:25 pie 07:26 you don't come into chat to play random poop and say you're busy whenever someone wants to talk to you 07:26 you come into chat to chat 07:26 hence the name 07:26 chat 07:26 c: 07:30 http://minecraft-block-creator.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Block_Creator_Wiki 07:30 Check it out :P 07:31 k back 07:31 Wb. 07:33 ty 07:33 v much 07:33 Hello. 07:35 and bai bai 07:35 Bye. 07:31 k back 07:31 Wb. 07:33 ty 07:33 v much 07:33 Hello. 07:35 and bai bai 07:35 Bye. 07:43 Hello. 07:43 hai 07:46 hai 08:03 hai 08:03 rx2mikeywikia 08:03 toes 08:03 wat 08:03 Hello. 08:04 i need talk talkz 07:43 Hello. 07:43 hai 07:46 hai 08:03 hai 08:03 rx2mikeywikia 08:03 toes 08:03 wat 08:03 Hello. 08:04 i need talk talkz 08:05 kk 08:06 Plants vs. Zombies: The Roguelike Adventure I think I can do this on GameMaker... 08:06 You can? Sweet. 08:06 i just realised 08:06 mikey 08:07 is your art style based on that isaac thingy 08:07 ya 08:07 s 08:07 k 08:09 guys 08:09 you know how miriampoid is an utau 08:09 well the voice of nyan cat is an utau 08:10 and you can download that utau here 08:10 http://www36.atwiki.jp/momonemomo/pages/153.html 08:10 ik now 08:10 frkgerogerglger 08:10 i need to download all of the versions of that utau gorgkpgergergl 08:10 I CAN MAEK NYAN CAT SING EVERYTHENG 08:10 (i already have soft and passion though) 08:11 k which one is i download next 08:11 whisper mellow or cute 08:11 probably whisper k ty 08:13 orbeh 08:14 can u make me mah postname nao 08:18 toes 08:20 sry nu 08:20 y 08:24 hurp 08:24 dats why 08:24 k idk why 08:43 hi 08:11 probably whisper k ty 08:13 orbeh 08:14 can u make me mah postname nao 08:18 toes 08:20 sry nu 08:20 y 08:24 hurp 08:24 dats why 08:24 k idk why 08:43 hi 08:50 hai 08:51 haihaihai 08:51 Hello. 08:51 http://minecraft-block-creator.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Block_Creator_Wiki minecraftBlock creator is here. 08:51 Lets chat ther 08:52 Naw 08:52 Why nawt? 08:52 Cuz 08:52 This 08:52 aint 08:52 Minecraft 08:52 this 08:52 is 08:52 pvz 08:53 ik, bu lets go tthere to chat. 08:54 Naw 08:54 Hello. 08:54 Hi 08:55 ohai 08:55 Hullo 08:55 No 08:55 no? 08:55 YES 08:55 nobjgfggfggfftfyffgf 08:56 Hello? 08:58 . 08:58 v 08:58 08:58 08:58 08:58 08:58 08:58 08:58 08:59 08:59 dood 08:59 i'm makeng an utau cover of te fnaf song 08:59 with te one and only 08:59 wat 08:59 nyan cat 08:59 ok 08:59 nyan cat - fnaf song 08:59 makes more sense once i explain it lewl 08:59 but i aint doing dat until i post it on youtube 08:59 and it isn't done yet so 08:59 ya 08:59 but i'll probably finish it todya 08:59 *today 09:00 this wikia is..... Wierd 09:00 Oh no Bell is weird 09:00 nobody else 09:00 this wikia is.... Wierd -the user called hotdogduck 09:00 lol 09:01 YO FACE IS WIERD 09:01 Miis r weird 09:01 yes they are. They don't have ears. 09:01 gtg... 09:02 Hai 09:02 Hello. 09:02 Bye Bell. 09:02 Hai TDR 09:02 Hullo 09:02 and they look like limes. 09:02 Hai? 09:02 Darned lag. 09:03 lag is darnned 09:03 Im three yr old, can I have girlfrend? 09:03 Le heck? 09:05 Test 09:05 ._. 09:05 Omg i was gonna make this Pikmin-game-ripoff-thing 09:05 i forgot wat it was called tho 09:06 With Pealupods? 09:06 Mk 09:06 Oh those 09:06 :T 09:06 I think that discussion was gone forever. 09:07 K 09:07 No one has bothered to change le featured user 09:07 I drew some ideas for it. 09:08 But the scanner isn't hooked up to the computer. 09:10 doodz 09:10 dis is taking 5eva 09:10 Wut is 09:10 fnaf utau cover 09:10 the family tree or pvzcc 09:10 ohk 09:10 i'm using a .ust for the original version of the fnaf song 09:10 Of* 09:10 but i'm making a cover that uses a piano arrange 09:10 so i have to mess with the tempo and pitch and everything 09:10 Kewl 09:10 urgurghrughrughrughruhgrhugrhguhg 09:11 h 09:11 ocd 09:11 k bak-2-wook 09:11 Feshe have you checked dis out yet http://pvzanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Animated_Series_Wiki 09:12 Wb. 09:12 Hi again girls. 09:14 Hello. 09:14 Hullo IBT 09:14 Hi. 09:14 Hearing to the most awesome dark theme ever. 09:14 After DiVINe MaDNEss of course. 09:16 DVINDNE? 09:16 IS ZIS´ A SECRET MESSAGE? 09:16 Damn phine. 09:16 No lol. XD 09:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVxKbYS_2Q0 09:17 Nebula. 09:22 !mods 09:22 :P 09:22 XD <-- ugly 09:23 yep 09:23 jjjjjjxjdjjd 09:23 Cant kick me. 09:23 :S <-- also ugly. 09:23 Would be funny if you got kicked now. 09:24 HAHAHa sfsggdgdgsggsgdgdggdgdggggggg 09:24 VIP text. 09:24 Damnit. 09:25 Chat mods can only kick. DGDTDRTDYUU 09:25 JDJDF 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 ff 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 -._-. 09:25 wth man 09:25 f 09:25 User:WikiaBOT 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 Dood. 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 f 09:25 There is a chatlog you know. 09:26 When they see the log... 09:26 jjgjgjgjjgjgkgkgkkg 09:26 g 09:26 g 09:26 g 09:26 You get banned. 09:26 gg indeed. 09:26 Thx. 09:26 YES 09:26 Yes thx! 09:26 Your a hero 09:28 Godcat. 09:28 Godgod 09:28 Goddog. 09:29 i am phycic 09:30 Bye. 09:30 Cya. 09:30 bye 09:30 Bye. 09:30 Eating spaghrtti with sausages. 09:31 Hhond 09:31 Bye Cya bye bye. EATING SPGHRTTI WITh SAUSAGES Hhond 09:31 Now thatsa beat 09:31 Lol. 09:32 Históri. 09:32 OH NOOOooooo. 09:34 Nortt autoocorretc. 09:34 what 09:34 did 09:34 you 09:34 say 09:35 Autocorrect isso Maringá Thais. 09:35 oh 09:36 o_O 09:36 k 09:36 Lel. 09:36 pineapples are tastey 09:36 gtg 09:36 Bye. 09:37 I am nota a pineal! 09:37 Chá. 09:37 Cyrus* 09:37 -_- 09:37 Do nawt spam Thais time. 09:38 guiz 09:39 i did et 09:39 Yves. 09:39 Dida chat? 09:39 i made 09:39 the fnaf 09:39 :o 09:40 BBB Maringá a pastéis. 09:40 -_____- 09:37 Do nawt spam Thais time. 09:38 guiz 09:39 i did et 09:39 Yves. 09:39 Dida chat? 09:39 i made 09:39 the fnaf 09:39 :o 09:40 BBB Maringá a pastéis. 09:40 -_____- 09:37 Do nawt spam Thais time. 09:38 guiz 09:39 i did et 09:39 Yves. 09:39 Dida chat? 09:39 i made 09:39 the fnaf 09:39 :o 09:40 BBB Maringá a pastéis. 09:40 -_____- 10:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:11 guys i won 10:11 rumnccdcccc 10:11 sirbardock 10:11 rumnccdcccc 10:11 Here. 10:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:13 *shoves link in everyone's faces* 10:13 guys i wonwwowonwonwown 10:11 rumnccdcccc 10:11 sirbardock 10:11 rumnccdcccc 10:11 Here. 10:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:13 *shoves link in everyone's faces* 10:13 guys i wonwwowonwonwown 10:14 messed up a little at the end 10:14 hurr 10:15 for not-scary jumpscare skip to 3:47 10:23 ohai 10:23 grei 10:23 watch de thing 10:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:26 can´t 10:13 *shoves link in everyone's faces* 10:13 guys i wonwwowonwonwown 10:14 messed up a little at the end 10:14 hurr 10:15 for not-scary jumpscare skip to 3:47 10:23 ohai 10:23 grei 10:23 watch de thing 10:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:26 can´t 10:33 Hello. 10:13 guys i wonwwowonwonwown 10:14 messed up a little at the end 10:14 hurr 10:15 for not-scary jumpscare skip to 3:47 10:23 ohai 10:23 grei 10:23 watch de thing 10:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:26 can´t 10:33 Hello. 10:46 i am turnt up 10:46 Hello.; 10:46 THANKSGIVING BREAK 10:15 for not-scary jumpscare skip to 3:47 10:23 ohai 10:23 grei 10:23 watch de thing 10:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzUUg11WGo8 10:26 can´t 10:33 Hello. 10:46 i am turnt up 10:46 Hello.; 10:46 THANKSGIVING BREAK 11:04 Wb. 2014 11 21